


[podfic] All Tied Up

by Annapods



Series: Stop the World anthology [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Ginny likes it when Pansy's all tied up.00:13:59 :: Written byWritcraft.





	[podfic] All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Tied Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614924) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/atu) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bd1xkonyhxp96gd/%5BHP%5D%20All%20Tied%20Up.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bd1xkonyhxp96gd/%5BHP%5D%20All%20Tied%20Up.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** his is the third podfic of Stop the World, a (soft) femdom anthology.  
Thanks to Writcraft for giving me permission to podfic this work!


End file.
